


Remembering

by goodlookin



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Enchanted (2007), Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Drabble, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3339401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlookin/pseuds/goodlookin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On her first day in New York City, Giselle ran into a short man and thought he was Grumpy the dwarf. What if he actually was Grumpy, and had been banished to New York years before?</p><p>Just a one-shot I thought of the last time I watched Enchanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remembering

Mr. Grump hurried through the crowded sidewalks of New York. The short man had had a long day, and now he was late for dinner. He was scheduled for a high-power business dinner with another company and his boss. Out of all the managers under his boss, he, Lester Grump, had been chosen; he was not going to be late.

He made his way through the throng. He went around a corner, trying to get to the street to flag a taxi, when he ran straight into something white. He flailed wildly till he managed to escape. He turned around and found himself facing a ginger-haired lady. She was wearing a white dress with a wide skirt.

Mr. Grump was not in the mood for the odd characters of New York City. "Hey! Watch it, will ya?"

The woman grinned, clapping her hands together. "Grumpy!" She exclaimed.

The small man had a moment of déja vu, but shook it off and straightened his tie. "Geez, lady! Are you for real?"

The lady's happy face faltered as she looked down at herself. "I-I think so."

Mr. Grump turned away, and spotting a taxi, ran towards it. He could hear the woman's child-like voice call after him.

"Wait! Wait for me!"

He heard her yelp, but didn't bother turning around. The taxi stopped, and he jumped in. "Langham Place, 400 Fifth Street. And step on it."

The driver nodded.

Mr. Grump opened his briefcase and examined his papers. He tried to focus on the negotiating he would be doing, but he couldn't get the ginger-haired lady out of his head.

When she had called him Grumpy, it had stirred up something inside of him. It reminded him of... no. _No, that's impossible._

He was brought back to a memory he thought he had forgotten. A small house… with other short men. Was it some childhood memory, or a dream?

_A girl slept peacefully across their beds. The men looked at each other nervously._

_“What are we supposed to do? Where did she come from?” One man asked._

Was his name Happy?

_“She can’t be here; where are we gonna sleep?” A sleepy man questioned, yawning._

_“You sleep anywhere, why does it matter?” He snapped. “Let’s wake her up and get her out of here.”_

_A short man with glasses shook his head. “No, we can’t simply kick a girl out of the house. She could be in trouble.”_

_“Which is exactly why she shouldn’t be here! I don’t want to have guards questioning as to why we are housing a criminal.”_

Mr. Grump remembered his name being Doc. Maybe he was a physician?

_“Grumpy, are you seeing the same person?”_

Grump shook his head as if to clear it and went back to reading the briefing.

 

* * *

 

That night, he had a stiff glass of scotch and sat back in his chair. “Grumpy…”

He nodded off, the glass falling out of his hand and landing on the expensive carpet.

_“Your majesty, I swear, I didn’t know she was the queen. She looked like an old woman! ”_

_Queen Narissa narrowed her eyes at him. “Never the less, you were an accomplice of Snow White in the murder of Queen Grimhilde, my_ mother _. It seems your brother dwarves have run away in hopes of hiding from justice, but I assure you, they will join you shortly.”_

_He gulped. “Joining me where?”_

_She gestured to her right-hand advisor, Nathaniel._

_“Grumpy Dwarf, you are hereby charged with being an accomplice in the assassination of Queen Grimhilde, queen regent of Andalasia and surrounding territories, and are therefore sentenced to banishment from Andalasia as your punishment.”_

_He went white. “Your majesty, please, I’ll do anything. I’ll stay in jail, I’ll be a servant, please!”_

_She flipped her hand at him and stood up from her throne. “Guards, take him away.”_

_Two knights hooked his arms and dragged him out the door. He gave up struggling, slumping over._

_They carried him across the royal garden. He looked around, confused. “Where are you taking me?”_

_The two stayed quiet, but finally put him down. He glanced up. They were standing in front of a large waterfall pouring into a well._

_He looked at his captors, bemused. “Well? Obviously she actually wants me killed, in a remote place. Get on with it.”_

_One shook his head. “No, sir, you are not being executed. Walk up the steps.”_

_Grumpy slowly walked up and peaked over the edge. “Are you planning to drown me? It would be a pity to ruin this fountain with a corpse.”_

_The guard shook his head again. “Jump in, sir.”_

_He turned around. “Well, I suppose these are my last words.” His face softened. “Treat my brothers well.”_

_And he let himself fall._

Grump sat up suddenly. He realized he had fallen asleep in his office, and picked up his glass. Thankfully he had drank all of the scotch before letting it fall.

He changed into pajamas and crawled into bed, sleeping with no more dreams.


End file.
